


Last Night's Unexpected Visitor

by Dimension_K166



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: ABO, Alpha Raihan, Creampie, Cuntboy Hop, Cuntboy Leon, Hop is like 16/17, Knotting, M/M, Omega Hop, Omega Leon, Omegas have pussys ok, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy, Raihan has a harem, That good shit, but its mostly porn, good ol porn, omegas in heat, there kinda is a plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22878631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimension_K166/pseuds/Dimension_K166
Summary: Raihan goes to check out what idiot is pounding on his door in the dead of night only to find out it's an Omega in heat.And that Omega is Hop.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Hop/Kibana | Raihan, Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan, Hop & Kibana | Raihan, Hop/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 23
Kudos: 123





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HI! THIS IS MY FIRST EVER ABO FIC! ENJOY! <3

Tonight was like any night. These were the last few months of the off-season for the league, competition starting back up soon so Raihan would train his new team almost everyday of the week until the grand opening came. But now it's the evening, he was back in the Vault after many hours of training in his stadium during the day, and he sat upon his couch in one of the towers connected to his domain. The tower being the place he’s called home since he became the Gym Leader of Hammerlocke.

He was browsing social media on his rotom phone that floated slightly above his head, legs crossed with his heels still in their trainers rested upon the cluttered coffee table, and midnight adult cartoons lit up the small room as colors flashed across the flatscreen telly in front of him. He was fully relaxed after being exhausted from today’s training, soon to be getting up to prepare for bed, but something caught his ear, something he didn’t even expect in this dead of night.

A loud banging started to echo up the spiralling staircase into his tower home, many floors down beneath Raihan was the door into the Vault and something or someone pounded on in a rush in the hopes to be let in. Raihan laid there, eyes looking up at the ceiling as he focused on each pound with an annoyed sigh, he started checking his texts. Nothing new from Leon, it must be a fan at his door again. But at this hour? And with each pound sounding desperate? Sounding troublesome? Maybe something’s wrong?

Raihan jumped to his feet, grabbing his jacket and starting to put it on as he walked down each step. He hoped this was something important, maybe even entertaining? Maybe a pokemon dynamaxed in the stadium again, can be off putting but can be a rush of adrenaline. Raihan was always sort of a daredevil with it came to the unknown and for that a small part of him was looking forward to who was behind that door.

Raihan was finally at the large front doors, the pounding still continued right in front of him as his hands unlocked each lock. “ALRIGHT! I’m here, I’m here! What’s all the ruckus-“

And as he cracked it slightly open his eyes peered down into a pair of familiar ones. The amber glow of the streetlamps only added to the honey color of his eyes as the small boy in front of him panted like he was out of breath, sweating and face completely flushed. It was Hop.

“Raihan!” Hop cried out as he exhaled, hands deep in his pockets as he kept breathing hard like he ran all the way here from Postwick. “May I please come in!”

Raihan was completely dumbfounded, Hop was the last thing he was expecting tonight and _then_ _it hit him_. He could already smell such a sweet, strong, enamoring scent that errated off of the boy, filling Rai’s nostrils to the brim and causing a shiver to claw itself down Raihan’s spine. _That familiar scent of an Omega in heat._ Raihan swug the door wide open out of instinct, eyes following the boy as Hop ran in past him to only turn around and face back at Raihan.

“I- I’m sorry this was so sudden- I was in Hammerlocke with Gloria for a rave and- and I guess it came a week earlier than usual-“ Hop trembled, face so flushed as he kept his hands in his pockets and his nose pointed down to the ground in shame. “I didn’t know where else to go- who else to see- And I trust you! So- here I am. I’m sorry- this must be soooo awkward-“

Raihan didn’t even know what Hop said, he just stared down at the boy as he inhaled and exhaled. He gripped at the shorts at his sides, trying to mentally get a hold of himself. The feral instinct rose overwhelmingly strong within himself and now all he wants to do is to hold Hop down then and there. Hop’s scent being so... intoxicating. 

Raihan took a huge step forward. “You. What are you- here for-“

Hop finally looked back up at the man, their eyes connecting. He could see the way Raihan looked at him like a piece of meat and he could only respond with half-lidded eyes suggesting what he was here for. “You- you already know…”

They both just stared back at each other as if time froze for a second, but the illusion was broken as Raihan made the first move. He took the boy into his arms, crouching down to meet eye level before burying his nose into Hop’s hair. His scent was divine and Raihan had to have more of it,  _ he needed Hop, he needed to make him his. Make Hop his Omega.  _ **_Claim him._ **

Raihan growled before digging his teeth into the boy’s neck meriting a moan to spill from Hop’s lips, his nails dug at Raihan’s back as he could feel the man’s possessive grip around his body and the sensation of his canines against bare skin.

“Rai- please-“ Hop could only muster, his nails continued to dig into the fabric of his signature hoodie. Raihan was the only Alpha he could think of when the wave of heat struck his body in the middle of Hammerlocke. He was just out for a Drum and Bass show with Gloria tonight, the night was supposed to be carefree, full of dancing and maybe some slight drinking, but something inside him flipped the switch a  _ tad _ too early and now here he was. The night going from 0 to 100. He even left Gloria in the dust, running out of the club to the Vault without her even knowing. Hop felt awful about his quick exit but now wasn’t the time as his heat washed over his very mind like an untamable wave.  _ He had to be knotted. _

Not before long Hop’s petite frame was carried up the spiralling stairs as heat glazed over his mind, eyes narrowed and breath shaky. He couldn’t recall how long it took from being inside the front room of the Vault and onto Raihan’s fluffy bed but he was too horny to care. All he knows in this moment was the Alpha he’s secretly had a crush on for years towering over him, his large hands gripping the sheets beside Hop’s head as his lustful eyes explored Hop’s deliciously thin frame. 

Hop squirmed beneath him, soft whimpers escaping through his teeth as he gazed up at Raihan. There was a reason his hands were deep in his pockets in the first place, he was  _ so wet _ and  _ so hot _ it started to hurt, the feeling was the main reason he ran all the way here. Raihan’s lips were on his now, the first time they ever locked lips as the Alpha’s hands explored under his shirt to cover untrotted land. He was sure the Omega had never been claimed before, he couldn’t find even the smallest scar as his fingertips kept exploring and that made Raihan want him more. 

Raihan wouldn’t say he ever had his eye on his best friend-with-benefit’s younger brother, he knew Hop was an Omega when he would smell the same scent on Leon when the older Omega came back from visiting his family in Postwick. But right now, right in this moment, Raihan couldn’t help but want to give the boy his all.

He pulled away, watching as Hop followed his lips wanting more. Raihan couldn’t help but smile down at the boy, Hop was completely hazed with lust to the point his eyes could tell you so much of how he was feeling, how he  _ needed _ Raihan. Without much of a warning Raihan started on getting Hop’s sweats pulled down and off his scrawny legs and soon his jacket along with his shirt pulled over his fluffball of a head. Only leaving on Hop’s boxers. And fuck he could see that dark spot of slick and from just one whiff Raihan almost ripped his own shorts taking them off. Everything was happening so fast and before both of them knew it Hop was completely naked and the tip of Raihan’s cock nudged itself against the Omega’s entrance. 

Raihan paused from entering him despite everything inside himself screaming for him to thrust in, his dilated pupils darted up at Hop in search of any kind of consent. “You really want this- you know what this can mean?”

Hop nodded slowly, clutching as his own jacket that covered over his mouth and nose, lusted honeyglow eyes looking back up at electrified cyan. “I- I know… please Raihan-  _ I’ve always wanted this- _ “

And that wasn't the heat talking, there’s been plenty of times Hop fantasized about being knotted and carrying Raihan’s young. He practically thought about this dozens of times every time he took care of himself in his fits of heat month after month. He dreamed of what a knot would feel like,  _ what Raihan’s knot would feel like. Feeling Raihan’s cum filling his cunt, fertilizing his own eggs deep inside his own body. His own belly bulge like he’s seen Leon have with whatever Alpha he fucked hours before.  _

Hearing those words made Raihan sudder, only response being what happened next: him sliding slowly into the boy beneath him. Raihan melted at the feeling of how tight Hop was and Hop could only choke out a moan from the feeling of his virginity being taken. He started to thrust evenly, taking this slow, getting a grip over himself from just pounding the boy silly into the sheets. He knew this was his first time and that takes time, literally.  _ But man, Hop felt so good.  _ And with every thrust came the sweetest of sounds Raihan has ever heard from an Omega, tender soft moans he wasn’t used to every time to bent Leon over.

With Hop’s voice being a higher pitch the same meant for every noise that escaped his lips, every moan and whimper from Raihan’s large size brushing against his cervix. Raihan could only control himself for so long and soon his soft thrusts became unforgiving pounds and Hop’s sweet sounds became screams of pain and pleasure. Raihan shut his eyes tightly as he gripped the boy’s hips to get a better angle, thrusting away from his cervix to help with the stretch.  _ Oh man, only his screams alone could get his rocks off. _

Hop arches his back with every thrust, squirming in such overwhelming mix of feelings, but he never told Raihan to stop. If anything his screams and moans encouraged the Alpha to keep going and that Raihan did. He pulled out completely to then grip his thin waist, roughly flipping him over to grab at his hips that made Hop instinctively balance on his knees and before he could ask what was going on Raihan thrusted back into his petite frame, hitting Hop’s spot for the first time. Hop‘s whole body jolted, head throwing back to bellow out a sharp moan as he felt his eyes roll back into his skull. Everything caught him off guard as Raihan abused his spot, hitting it over and over again that made Hop’s legs quiver and the feeling of his orgasm building deep within. 

“I- I’m c- close-!” Was all Hop could muster out as he continued to spill out moans, eyelids fluttering and his lips forming a jagged smile of bliss.

Raihan only grunted, a lustful grin forming upon his face as he could feel his own knot already swelling and his thrusts getting slower to ensure he won’t slip out. He completely stopped as he felt himself expand inside of the boy, Hop’s sudden screams of bliss became music to his ears. An Omega’s first knot was never the most pleasurable stretch, but it  _ will _ be the one to send them over.

Hop could feel his Alpha’s knot start to form and before he knew it the knot expanded him over the limit of what he was capable of. He cried out from the new, foreign feeling, his own cunt clenching against it, and then he felt it. The knot finally became big enough to hit his G-spot, sending him over. Hop’s orgasm was the most intense out of any he’s ever felt with masterbation, his entire body shook and quaked followed by his mind going off like fireworks in the black of night. Mysterious and awestruck, booming and bright.

The feeling of Hop’s climax around Raihan’s knot was just enough to spill his seed deep into the boy, making him thrust deeper if he could with every load he shot into Hop. He felt Hop quiver and pant a moan with every load that filled him completely, and Raihan laid his chest against the boy’s back as he held himself up by his hands buried in the silk sheets. The Alpha’s hips continued to twitch as he caught his breath, eyes still shut and slight sweat dripping down his brow. 

He couldn't believe that all happened at once, the night finally becoming clearer in his mind. He slowly opened his eyes with his chin buried in Hop’s hair, darting down to try to get a good look at the boy’s facial expression. Hop was done moaning at this point, he still held his hips up as he panted softly, eyes closed gently shut and mouth agape with every exhale.  _ He looked absolutely beautiful. _

“Wow…” Escaped Raihan’s lips, Hop’s eyelids fluttering in response as his lips curled into a smile and what sounded like a giggle emanated from him. 

“You can say that again…” 

Raihan softly snorted, getting back up to balance on his knees to help Hop onto his side against the bed and Raihan followed behind. Now spooning each other with Raihan’s knot still deep inside his Omega. His long fingers trailed up Hop’s side to then settle at his chest, holding him gently but with a bit of possessiveness. He remembers this feeling, holding Leon close after emptying deep inside the Omega, sweaty back against sweaty chest, the unique smell an Omega would give off post-orgasm. Raihan inhaled deeply with his nose buried in the boy’s fluff, smelling that same scent Leon always gave off. How strange, what a coincidence,  _ two perfect Omegas just made for the Alpha himself, Raihan. _

“H- how long do we… stay like this…” Hop’s voice pulled Raihan out of his fantasies.

“It’ll be a while, my usual is around 20 minutes.” Rai answered in whisper, voice muffled from Hop’s rats nest of hair. 

Hop only hummed in return, his hand ghosting over Raihan’s that was against his chest. Raihan could feel his heartbeat slow down with relaxation, silence filling the room except for the cartoons that still played out in the living room next door. Everything felt at peace, felt absolutely right. What would he tell Leon tomorrow? Would he even tell him he bred his little brother? I guess the news of Hop’s pregnancy in the near future would be something to talk about eventually. But Raihan just shoved those feelings away as he felt his knot pop out of his Omega and Hop awaking from dozing off to only squirm at the brand new feeling of cum dripping out of his cunt and down his skinny thigh.

Raihan laughed as he watched Hop scramble up into his feet, hand over his cunt as he hurriedly stumbled out of the room.

“First door on the left!” Raihan called out, holding in a chuckle as Hop did the chicken dance all the way to the bathroom. That boy was just too, damn cute.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raihan checks up on his pregnant Omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK SO I'VE DECIDED TO MAKE THIS A SMALL SERIES ENJOY-

Raihan was slammed harshly against the brick wall of his Vault, firelight flickering every edge of the long hallway they stood in as their voices echoed down their left and right. But never a soul eavesdropping, it being around midnight and the fact that Raihan lived alone in the Vault. 

“ _I can’t believe you._ ”

Leon’s words bit at Raihan’s ears as he spoke through clenched teeth, his glare like daggers that tore Raihan to shreds. 

“ _You really knocked up my baby brother? How could you! I thought you were my friend! I trusted you!”_

A twitch was present in Leon’s eyes, tears starting to form as he threw Raihan back against the rock hard wall and he wiped the stray tears with his now free hands. Raihan once free decided to explain himself. “... He arrived at my _door_ , Leon. He was in _heat_ . _Begging me_. I couldn’t say no, I'm sorry!”

He genuinely was sorry for making his best friend this upset, but something inside him smirked at the possibility of getting both the Omega’s pregnant. Just only a short thought of that made something in Raihan spark, a small flame to a fire he’ll keep growing as he huffed and puffed onto it, but right now he had to focus if he wants his dream to come true. “He was caught up in Hammerlocke- he told me his heat started up at random- he ran all the way to my door- and it happened. It was consensual. It was taken slow. It was ok.”

Raihan tried to keep his gaze on Leon, tensing as he leaned back against the brick wall hoping for the best. Leon sniffled, eyes back on Raihan. “Leon… he told me there was _no other Alpha he could trust._ ”

Leon stood his ground before throwing a surprising punch right square into Raihan’s jaw, knocking the tall man off balance and almost onto the ground.

“ _And it would kill you to use a condom? He trusted you, huh? Did you ever think of me? Or even his age? He’s too young for this shit, Rai!_ ”

Raihan coughed, knees buckled and spitting out blood onto the marble flooring before looking back up at his best friend. “I… thought I was doing the right thing… I’m sorry, ok. I truly am…”

Leon only just stared at him in silence, eyes narrowed with such disgust and hatred. He didn’t know what to think at the moment, thank Raihan for taking his brother’s virginity or beat Raihan to a pulp for the exact same thing. He ended up just turning around to walk away, never looking back or speaking another word. 

* * *

Raihan hung his head over his sink, blood draining from his nose and mouth as he watched it slip down the drain and into the unknown. His grip against the porcelain tightened, his eyes twitching, he then grabbed his soap dispenser to throw it across the room and with a THUD! into the wall of his shower. _But he didn’t stop there._ He started throwing his razor, his towels, even his slippers until nothing was left around him and all his items were stacked in a heap underneath the shower head. He slid down to his rump against the cold bathroom floor, trembling worse than before. _Why did he have to do it? Why did Hop ever come over? Why did his heat trigger at such a bad time?_

Raihan could only wish he was making this shit up, that it was all just one big nightmare. But nope. This was happening. And now his best friend’s younger brother was carrying their child, _his child_. What is Raihan to do now? Hop was against abortion, against it being taken away from him no matter how much shit Leon gave him for it. The older brother didn’t support it, wanting Hop to have a beneficial childhood before accepting his Omegan duties at an older age. 

Raihan was left in the dust now. Leon never answering his texts nor calls. Even Hop rarely responded, only ever returning his messages with simple answers devoid of emotion nor context. _Ok. Yes. Miss you too._ Raihan had enough of it. 

It was the fourth weekend since they had sex, flying into Postwick on the back of his Flygon. Touching down he made his way to the door, knocking only once. He didn't need to knock a second time before the door swung open a crack and a pair of those familiar eyes stared back up at him. 

“R- Raihan?” Hop’s cheeks grew a rosy tint while his eyes darted away, avoiding eye contact. “Wh- Wha- What are you doing here-“

“I just… had to see you. To check up on you.” Raihan’s eyes darted down in instinct. It was too early to physically show any sign of pregnancy on the boy, not even a slight baby bump nor chest expansion. But he could _definitely_ smell it. The way Hop’s scent used to be all sweet and plumy was now sweet and pungent like hard cider. Such a scent was only smelled by the father, and that made Raihan’s Alpha instincts sing to high heavens.

Hop slowly nodded, his gaze coming back to meet Rai’s. He missed the way his gaze looked, the feeling of Raihan’s eyes on him was something he always fantasized about and that night when they came together all his dreams came true. Everything Hop fantasized for years were now real memories made, and if he had to be honest with himself he wanted more.

Leon’s rejection was something Hop didn’t expect, the way Leon argued and screamed to have Hop reconsider his choices. But Hop never wanted to lose what they created. He’s been dreaming for this day since the beginning of his first heat. Being taken and bred by his brother’s best friend. _He couldn’t help it._

Without having Leon’s support stung at Hop’s heart, he admits it even broke a little, but he was sure now. It stung to avoid Raihan’s messages and even avoid his Alpha itself, he just wanted Leon to be happy again. Maybe even forgive Hop. He wanted things to die down a little before contacting Raihan again, but here there were. Only an arms length away from each other. 

“May I come in?” Raihan's words snapped Hop back to reality. 

Hop opened the door as wide as it can go, stepping out of the way for Raihan to step into the comfortable cottage Hop called home. 

“Hope you've been eating well.” Raihan piped up, eying the pictures of the family on the wall. “You need all the nutrients you can get at this stage.”

Hop only nodded again, walking to the living room to relax against the fabric of a couch. “Yes. Every three, daily meals equally balanced with fish and veggies. But sometimes I break the rules, I- I’m starting to have morning sickness-“

Hop laughed awkwardly at that last part, looking back up at Raihan who sat on a couch adjacent to his. 

“Good, I’m glad. And how’s your brother?”

Hop softly gulped. “Good. He hasn’t spoke to me that much, but what can you do when you have such a job in Wyndon. You know. Being Champion and all.”

There was silence, Rai’s eyes on Hop’s as they both just blinked at each other. Raihan was the first to break the silence with a question. “And no one’s here?”

“No one’s here. Mum is out for the day, something about a blind date? I don’t know, she won’t be back till the evening.”

“And what would you like to do?”

Hop paused on that question. _What would he like to do?_ “Well I was just watching the telly up in my room, if you’d like to join. I was down here for a glass of water when you knocked-“

“That would be great.” Raihan gave the boy a smile, the way his eyes gently narrowed caused a grin to erupt upon Hop’s face and then the two were clammering up the stairs together. Reaching the top to then stop at Hop’s door.

He felt something, Raihan’s hand making circles on his belly and the feeling made him lose his train of thought. He turned around to face him, his neck growing sore from just looking up at the tall man and before he knew it Raihan closed the gap between them. His lips were on his and Hop couldn’t help but kiss back. He loved the way Raihan held him, the way Raihan possessed him in all the right ways. He never liked the rough type of Alphas that just saw him as an object but the thought of Raihan being that way with him only turned something on between his legs. Although being with child, Hop’s body couldn’t help but go into a semi-heat, only being able to be achieved by Raihan’s pheromones. _He was the father after all._

Hop pulled away only to look up at him, lusted in the moment. Raihan felt it, too, an obvious erection throbbed under his shorts that Hop caught a glimpse of. The boy let off a smirk as he stumbled backwards and onto his bed, Raihan following in sync as he undressed himself from head to toe. He was shirtless when he climbed onto the bed, trainers still on but his shorts and boxers pulled down to the point his cock sprang free. 

“R- Raihan~” Hop softly moaned, slowly blinking up at the man who towered over him. Everything left like deja vu, remembering their first night together. Losing his virginity to the Alpha he’s been lusting over for years. The same Alpha that bred him. _Fertilized an egg._ Hop couldn’t believe this was real life, and for that he surrendered himself to him.

Raihan was busy pulling down Hop’s sweats and soon his underwear, getting a good look at the boy’s delicious cunt before putting his mouth over it. Hop’s eyes widened from the sudden contact, his hips buckling as he felt Rai’s warm tongue tease at his entrance before going for his rosy clit. Hop moaned and quivered, fingers combing Raihan’s dreads as his Alpha worked him up. Raihan watched every expression Hop made as he rolled his tongue over his clit, finding what made the boy lose his sense of self. 

Hop looked like he was close to cumming before Raihan pulled away, licking Hop’s mess off his chin as Hop laid there neglected from chasing his orgasm. “Rai please- please just fuck me- kn- knot me- breeed me-!”

_Fuck he was going to give it to him good._ With a swift motion Hop was pantsless and Raihan threw his sweats and boxers over his shoulder. His hands settled at Hop’s hips, lining both of themselves up before thrusting into Hop with no hesitation. Hop moaned loudly from such a surprise, his eyes shutting tightly in response and his hands gripping the pillow behind his head. Raihan was ruthless, fucking Hop as one would a fuck toy. He couldn’t handle going slow anymore, and for this being Hop’s second time Raihan felt like he could go the extra mile. Hop was practically begging for it. 

“Nnph- fuck baby, I can’t believe your’e _mine._ ” Raihan groaned out as he slammed into Hop’s tight walls, feeling every twitch and clench around his cock. Hop was enjoying this and not even his moans were the only sign of his intense pleasure.

“M- make me- yours Rai- claim me like you did- m- make me have twin- twins-!”

Raihan was pretty sure that’s not how having twins works but he threw those thoughts away as Hop worked up his fantasies and soon worked up the start of his climax. 

Raihan couldn’t believe how fast his orgasm was approaching, but he couldn’t slow down now. Every hormone circulating in his system, every instinct that called his name, he kept viciously pounding Hop until his knot popped inside his pussy and his cum spilled deep inside his womb. 

“Ah- ahh! AHH FUCK~!” Hop cried out, eyes rolling back as the feeling of Raihan’s cum and knot sent Hop spiralling into his incredibly intense orgasm. Riding it out as his hips ground against Raihan and his body rocked with every jolt his hips gave. Raihan swayed from side to side, his own climax making his mind blurry as he tried to focus down at the boy beneath him. Everything about Hop was perfect, how radiant and beautiful he was post-orgasm, how his Omega’s hips rolled with every clench and throb. Raihan couldn’t say he loved him, but he definitely could say he thanked Arceus for such a perfect being. _For such a perfect Omega that was all his and his own forever._

Raihan collapsed on the bed, spooning Hop like they did those many nights ago up in Raihan’s tower. He nuzzled his nose against the back of Hop’s ear as he panted softly into it. “How was that~”

“So good~” Hop cooed, giving his hips a little rock as Rai’s knot was still buried deep inside him. “Your knot doesn’t hurt like before…”

“Told you it was only that one time.”

“I swear you didn’t warn me.”

They both laughed before their laughter was abruptly halted from the sound of the front door swinging open and a rather familiar voice rang out and up it’s walls. “Hop? Hop are you there?”

_Leon._

He sounded rather concerned, worried, most likely from Hop never answering the door the many times he’s knocked on it and all those warning sounds being covered up by their bed rocking back and forth. _Oh fuck._ Raihan mentally squeaked, Hop and himself connecting eyes in panic. 

“What are we gunna do?” Hop mouthed a whisper leaving Raihan to shrug and quickly cover their bodies in blankets.

“Hop??” Leon’s voice came from the bottom of the stairs, hurried footsteps climbing up to then rest at the top before striding to Hop’s slightly cracked open door. Leon swung it open so quickly that it slammed against the wall but he only just stood there as if a statue. Eyes locked on Raihan, piercing Rai’s very soul.

“What. Is. Going on. Here.”

“Lee, please- I can explain.” Hop pleaded.

“Get the FUCK OFF MY BROTHER!”

Raihan instinctively sat up, meriting a painful tug to Hop for his knot wasn’t showing any signs of popping out anytime soon. And with the sound of Hop’s hushed whimper and the way Hop’s body followed Raihan’s, Leon’s face grew bright red in fury. 

“ _You fucking didn’t._ ”

Raihan knew he was fucked. He threw his hands up in front of himself in surrender, brows furrowed as he caught one of Leon’s punches. “Leon- please-! Not this close to him!”

“Lee! Stop! Just stop! Please!” Hop cried out, even using one leg to kick at Leon’s side to no avail.

“I can’t believe I walked in on this shit! You have the fucking nerve to show up here! _To knot him! I can’t believe I ever slept with you!”_

_“_ Wait! What!” Hop exclaimed.

Leon stopped throwing punches only to look down at Hop from his side view before turning his head to face the boy. “Yes Hop. I thought it was obvious.”

“Not really! Well, until now!” Hop argued. “Is this why you won’t let us do- _this?_ Why you judge me? Why you won’t accept _my choice?_ ”

Leon stumbled on his words, face turning to it’s red color but not out of anger but rather out of embarrassment. “Hop. There’s many reasons why. But.” He looked back at Raihan. “Yes that’s one of them.”

Raihan felt like the unwanted third in this argument, not belonging in this quarrel between brothers. He wished he could just slip out of the room but physically he could not at this moment. He sat there taking all of it in before allowing himself to speak up. “I may have a suggestion.”

Two pairs of angry golden eyes were on him now as silence filled the room. Raihan mentally gulped. “What if- I knot both of you-“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOPE YOU'VE ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER <3
> 
> HIT ME UP BOIS
> 
> TWITTER: @Bad__Dragonite


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yet another pounds on Raihan's door in the dead of night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL you guys seem to like this shit SO HERE-
> 
> I love writing this don't worry- just sometimes i feel like my porn's too silly at times? Do you guys like comedic porn?? let me know please! ENJOY! <3

It’s been 3 months into Hop’s pregnancy. So far so good from what Raihan’s heard through texting Hop almost daily since their night together. It’s been almost a month and a half since they last seen each other, unable to properly meet up due to Leon’s watchful eye and Hop moving in with him to Wyndon. Raihan didn't fully understand Leon’s actions, but the last thing he wanted was to create even more conflict. 

It was a brand new season of Gym Challengers and Raihan’s seen Leon only a handful of times so far, always keeping it professional and never getting too close. Suspicion of bad blood between Galar’s greatest rivals would rouse all kinds of unnecessary press, and that was the last thing Raihan wanted for himself. Even wanted for Leon. For Hop. Speaking of Hop, his name was taken off the list of challengers this year, Raihan guessing it was due to his pregnancy. He was a bit gutted for he would commonly see him again if he was on the list but  _ It was for the best  _ he would always tell himself.

Void of romantic feelings in his heart, Raihan would be lying if he didn't honestly care about the two brothers. Leon was someone deeply important in his life and now Hop was the very first to carry Raihan’s next generation. Not a day goes by that he doesn't think of the two, wondering how Hop’s dealing with half of him inside his belly bump. Raihan could imagine the child doing somersaults in there, maybe tossing and turning like Raihan always did in his sleep. He was extremely entertained by the idea. Forever curious about what kind of human being Hop and him were going to birth into the world. Was he ready to be a father? Raihan never really, truly thought about it, but now with it on the mind he didn’t have a clear answer within himself. Like usual he was going to go with the flow, seeing where life takes him.  _ Things will be alright  _ he would tell himself.

He’s on his couch once more in the dead of night, same as before on his phone with his legs crossed and his heels on the coffee table and the room illuminated by cartoons coming from the telly. He was going through his own posts egotistically before being interrupted by the familiar sound of someone pounding on the Vault’s main doors many floors below him. Raihan blinks a few times in a row, listening to each pound that echoed up those steps like before, but something was different. The pounds were not in a desperate rush like they were nights before, given by Hop’s hands, but they were slow and deeper in octave from being hit by a larger fist.

Raihan sat up to take a breather before slipping off the couch to greet the Vault doors only minutes later, opening it a crack just to come face to face with someone he honestly expected.

Leon stood there, face slightly flushed but breath shallow. He didn't bother looking into Raihan’s eyes as he sternly asked. “May I come in?”

Oh course Raihan obliged, moving out of the way as the door swung open by his grip. Leon stepped in slowly, moving past Raihan to turn to look back at him. Just like Hop did many months ago. 

“I’m here to talk. I feel like I never gave you a… proper explanation for my… actions.” Leon spoke gently, but Raihan could feel the way he was uncomfortable in his voice.

“Go ahead.” Raihan answered, closing the door to lock it up.

Leon’s eyes shifted from the tall man’s figure to the ground. “Well, I felt like- you never treated me like you… treated Hop-“

Raihan’s brows rose slightly, still silent as he stared back at Leon. Keeping his distance while relaxing his back against the door.

“You were always so… careful with me. Always made sure I was on my birth control, always made sure not to knot me- wore condoms, wha- what happened with you and Hop?”

“Well this is differe-“

“Remember when we talked about- me, being your Omega, and you turned me down… But Hop only visits here once and you fucking  _ mated _ with him, Raihan. What are you. A sick fuck only into them young-  _ or am I nothing to you? _ ” Leon’s eyes were back on him, angry.

“This is different-“ Raihan grits his teeth. “What happened with Hop-“

“You fucking  _ raped _ him didn’t you,  _ tricked him into this.  _ **_This shit-_ ** “

“No! I would  _ never! _ Leon! Everything just fell into place! He fully consented! And if anything.” Raihan took a deep breath. “I want both of you to be  _ my _ Omegas.”

Leon’s full attention was on Raihan now, confused out of his mind but still pissed as well.  **_“What?”_ **

Raihan bit his tongue, but Leon interrupted him before he could speak again.

“You’re _ … joking? Aren’t you? _ ”

Raihan shook his head slowly, eyes on Leon’s. “Not at all… I think I’m ready for all of this. With Hop it doesn’t feel like I wanna run away, like I did years ago with you… Leon, I really wanna... do this.  _ You, me and him. _ ”

Raihan gives him a gentle smile, cautiously hoping Leon would understand. Leon just stood there, staring him down as he was deep in thought. His eyes darted all over the room as he collected his words. “... Why didn’t you say this sooner?”

“I tried to… But you just looked like you’d murder me everytime you saw me, I just didn’t want to upset you even moresome…”

The two just stood there in silence in the dark, Leon being the first to break it as he stepped forward and soon before Raihan knew it Leon’s arms were around his torso, pulled into a tight hug. “I’m sorry…”

Raihan softly padded Leon’s back, smile still donned on his face.  _ Finally. After all these months, all this time, Leon was his friend again.  _ Or, well, close enough. Maybe even his Omega now? Raihan could only dream. “It’s ok… I’m sorry, too, Champ-“

“No. I should've never yelled at you to begin with. I was just. Selfish. I felt like there was something wrong with me- that’s why you went with Hop- I thought I wasn’t good enough of an… Omega for you.” Leon sighed softly, pulling away to look up at Raihan. “ _ Am I good enough? _ ”

“Yes.” Raihan has never answered something so fast in his life. “And even more some, Champ. Who was the one I’d hit up every rut, hm?”

Leon giggles. “Me.”

“And who’s the one I’d always help out with his times of heat?”

“Hop.”

Raihan scoffs. “Be serious. You. It’s you.”

Leon was smitten. He forgot how much Raihan made him smile, feel like he was complete. Raihan was the only Alpha that made him feel that way, the only Alpha he’s ever wanted to _ mate _ . He understood why they always used contraception, Leon himself was still unsure about wanting to be a parent, but now much older, and speaking of which horny as hell, he was beginning to think about it.  _ Is this why Hop ran all the way here on his heat?  _ Leon was beginning to put two and two together; Raihan was a damn near perfect Alpha, and a rather enjoyable one, too. Leon himself couldn’t help wanting him.  _ And neither could Hop, to think of it. _

Leon pulled away, still standing in front of the tall man as his eyes narrowed and a vile of liquid slipped out of his pocket, shown in the palm of Leon’s hand. “... There’s another reason I’m here-“ Leon chugged the vile in front of him, looking back up at Raihan while trying to keep down the obviously bitter tasting liquid. Leon coughed and his body shook, face flushing a darker red than it’s already been and his pupils started to dilate. “-I…need your help with something-”

“Oh? And what does that mea-?“ Raihan could smell it already, finally realizing what was going on in their entire talk together.  _ He was in heat.  _ The liquid Leon drank was some kind of antidote to a most likely hormone blocker, hiding and suppressing his heat until Raihan finally put the pieces together.  **_“Oh.”_ **

Leon nods up at him, his tongue darting out to wet his own lips. “I was going to fuck you either way, but I’m glad everything’s resolved.” Leon straightened up to capture Raihan’s lips once, pulling back only to whisper. “An Alpha can’t control himself when  _ his _ Omega’s in heat. Am I right, Raihan?”

Raihan could already feel himself hard as fuck, his hands shakily sliding up the shorter man’s back to rest a grip at his shoulders.  _ Leon smelled delicious.  _ Although being brothers, Leon’s scent wasn’t as sweet as Hop’s, but still pretty similar from being family. Leon smelled like fresh-cut pine mixed with pineapple while Hop was pineapple and coconuts. Well, that’s as close as Raihan felt the smells were to something in this world. In his memories, Raihan remembered the first time Leon went into heat when he was around Hop’s age, having the  _ same exact _ smell as his younger brother’s heat. Leon’s was just, well, aged.  _ Would that mean one day Hop would smell the same? _ Raihan could only wait and see.

His teeth were on Leon’s shoulder now, biting down as his grip on the man’s shoulders tightened to keep Leon at bay.  _ Wanting him. Needing to claim him.  _ Raihan’s instincts really took over this time, his last rut being spent alone up in his tower, blue-balled and severely depressed. The last time he had sex was the day he knotted Hop in their very home of Postwick months ago. He only managed to masterbate to keep himself from going out and ripping the clothes off of a random Omega, maybe even a Beta. Raihan always felt that desperate in his times of rutting. But now, in this very moment, Raihan finally had someone to  _ satisfy _ his needs.

It only took them a few minutes until they found themselves speed walking up the stairs, Raihan almost slipping from the horny rush of hormones flowing through his system and Leon almost dying of laughter. Finally stepping into Raihan’s tower, Leon swiftly and surprisingly pins Rai against the nearest wall. Lips crashing, tongues slipping in, moving together in dance as Raihan throbbed in his sweats. Omega or not, Leon always got to Raihan in many ways than one. He always thought that Leon was the hottest Omega there was in the entire region, Hop now being in second, and Raihan was the luckiest man alive to be able to get into his pants. Able to get into his head, maybe into his heart? Emotions were always so complicated for Raihan, he was always so used to booty calls and one night stands he never tried out love, but really he was afraid of it. Just never admitted it to anyone. Never let himself  _ feel.  _

Raihan was pulled back to Earth when a moan slipped from his lips as he felt Leon’s fingertips wander into his sweatpants, ghosting over the base of his erect cock. Raihan instinctively ground his hips in response, Leon knowing all the right buttons to press when he wrapped his fingers around Raihan’s dick, starting to pump him teasingly slow. Opening his eyes as they both pulled away from each other’s lips, Leon’s gaze was so intent on Rai’s face and every expression the tall man made. A smirk slowly rose upon his lips. “Missed me much, huh, Rai?”

“A- a lot-“ Raihan managed to slip out, eyes half-lidded, cock throbbing with each stroke Leon gave. “-please.  _ I need you. _ ”

Leon rose a brow, slowly falling to his knees as his nose slid down Raihan’s front, eyes still locked onto ones above. Rai bit his lip the second Leon slid his sweats down, taking the head of his cock against his lips. Rai whimpered the second Leon’s tongue circled the head, fingers tangling into Leon’s locks of lavender and hips tensing with every motion his tongue made. Raihan’s knees buckled, leaning against the wall with all his weight, head thrown back to let out a gasp while Leon worked him into his mouth, feeling the head of his cock slide against the back of the Omega’s throat. Leon was always the best at giving blowies.

“Oh fuuuuck Leon-“ Raihan hissed through his teeth. “Working me up are you baby~”

Leon’s mouth slipped off of his cock only to give a lopsided grin up at the man. “Just keeping you on your toes~”

Leon stood back onto his feet, Raihan’s nails starting to roughly grip at Leon’s back to grab him into a hungry, demanding kiss. They both pulled each other towards the bedroom, Raihan landing against the sheets as Leon followed on top of him. The liquid from the vile the man drank earlier finally ran its course, Leon practically begging for Rai as he ground down against his raging boner. Rai couldn’t be more than happy to please, pulling Leon’s shirt off and then working on his jeans. Leon stood up to take them off and Raihan did the same with his own clothing, removing his sweats and boxers before his own jacket and shirt. Fully nude, Raihan waited for Leon to join him.

Leon pounced on the man, kisses running up Rai’s neck as he could feel Leon’s slick cunt against the head of his cock. Shuddering he claws into Leon’s ass, forcefully slamming it down so his full length was inside the man. Leon gasped out a moan into Raihan’s ear, riding him along with Rai’s forceful grip. They both worked in sync, Leon bobbing up and down on Raihan’s length, moaning blissfully and eyelids fluttering. 

“F- Fuck Rai-! I’ve missed this so much- please- I wanna feel yo- your knot-“ Leon called out, biting his lower lip with a shaky grin eyeing the way Raihan’s face contorted with pleasure. Raihan beamed up at him, or at least tried to. It was hard showing any type of gratitude when you had someone literally bouncing on your dick.

“Mmmmph- you wanna end up like your baby brother-“ Raihan cooed, letting out some gasps here and there. “-knotted and bred by  _ your  _ Alpha- fucked silly you can’t even remember your own- fucking name- you want that badly-  _ Baby-? _ “

“Y- yes- please! Knock me up-“ Leon faced away, face flushed and smile cracked, eyes still on his Alpha’s. He was ready, if Hop thought he was ready himself Leon definitely is. Fuck it, right?  _ Let’s do this. _

Leon slides off of him onto the bed, face in one of Raihan’s pillows and ass perched up on his knees. He prefered it at this position with Raihan, every thrust always nailing his G-spot that would send Leon off the rails on the craziest of climaxes. His eyes followed Raihan jumping to his knees and they shut as Raihan forced his whole length into Leon’s warm, dripping pussy. Thrusting roughly as his nails clawed and scratched down Leon’s chiseled back. Leon cried out, grinding his hips with every thrust Raihan pounded into him.  _ Fuck he missed this so much.  _ Leon’s spent months on suppressants every time his heat came around, preventing himself from getting so desperate to go crawling back to Raihan. He had dignity and he wanted Raihan to suffer like he did, want him to hurt like he did from Raihan’s actions. But all of that was all out in the open now, all talked about and thrown to the wind. He missed how things were, yearned for  _ his _ Alpha’s touch. And now he’s here, at the disposal of Raihan, using him as  _ his _ Omega.  _ His  _ mate.  _ His. _

Leon’s whole body shook, loud gasps and moans bellowed out as Raihan focused every hard thrust into his spot over and over again. He was getting close and he wanted to make sure Leon cums before his own knot started forming. He succeeds though as Leon’s back arches, meriting loud moans from his Omega while feeling Leon’s orgasm clench and roll like a wave against his shaft. Raihan proceeded to thrust, aiming at his spot before shoving in completely. His knot started to form deep inside Leon and soon enough Raihan was filling Leon’s womb to the brim with cum. Leon’s knees wobble, legs quivering as he was held up by Raihan’s knot, crying softly from the feeling. He hates to admit it but this was his first knot,  _ his Alpha being his first. _

Raihan collapses a bit, head foggy and breath hitched from orgasm. His chest was against Leon’s back before dragging himself back to sit up, he carefully instructed Leon what to do as they both got into a spooning position, making sure Leon is comfortable. Raihan is pretty sure this was Leon’s first time, Leon’s cries being a huge giveaway.  _ Did Leon really save his knot-virginity for Raihan? _

“First knot huh.” Raihan whispered, fingers massaging Leon’s pelvic floor muscle as he can still feel his Omega’s orgasm rolling through. 

Leon chuckled weakly. “... I was always a bit… intimidated by one…”

“It isn’t too scary, isn’t it?”

“Not anymore… it's  _ amazing- _ “ Leon looked back over his shoulder at his Alpha. “ _ You’re _ amazing…”

Raihan scoffs and rubs noses with Leon, smiling and then relaxing against the sheets beneath him. Maybe this is something he’s always wanted, not just any Omega but  _ Leon _ . He wanted Leon. Not because he was the hottest (I mean yes but) nor the Champion, Leon made him smile. Made him happy. His heart always pulled at itself in Leon’s presence, forcing a genuine smile to creep up onto his face and his cheeks a bright rosy tint. He couldn’t help it. Leon was something special and Raihan was more than glad to have him in his life.

“More like you’re the one who’s amazing, Champ.” Raihan flirted.

Leon scoffs, playfully kicking Raihan’s shin with his foot. “As if I haven’t heard that one before-“

“Hey, I’m trying here.”

“That you are.”

Silence blew over them as they both laid there, listening to each other’s breathing and the cartoons in the next room.

“So.” Leon piped up. “How long does this last?”

“Hah. Deja vu.” Raihan chuckles. “20 minutes, give or take.”

“... This sucks.”

“But is it worth it though?” Raihan jokes.

“Ok, you got me there.” Leon giggles, giving Raihan’s knot a squeeze.

Raihan gasps softly with a full body shake before relaxing again, face flushed slightly. “Well, get used to it. You're  _ my _ Omega after all, right?”

Leon bit his lip, loving how Raihan called him  _ his.  _ “Yes.”

“Good boy.” Raihan kept massaging his lower tummy. “Now be a good boy and relax, maybe doze off a little. That’s what I plan on doing right now.”

With a nod Leon got comfy, as if you can call this comfy, and didn’t expect himself to fall asleep like he did. Raihan watched as Leon’s torso rose and fell evenly, noticing how deep he was sleeping. His knot was finally down completely, way past the 20 minute mark as Raihan slid out slowly. Yes that did cause a massive cum stain against the sheets but Raihan made a mental note to do the laundry tomorrow. 

Raihan stood up from the bed as gently he could, aiming to walk towards the bathroom. Before he left the room however, he looked back at his sleeping Omega. The way Leon looked brought a smile to his face and words crept up his tongue only to be let out in whisper. “I love you…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leon and Hop are preggers. that's the fic.

**Author's Note:**

> uh yeah- I'm weird- I LOVE RAIHOP! FELT LIKE CONTRIBUTING! 
> 
> MY TWITTER IS @Bad__Dragonite! 
> 
> SINNERS PLEASE INTERACC


End file.
